connection_and_installation_games_developmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Medion Gaming PC
Introduction This page will show you how to set up a computer and how to clearly install windows 8. This process is what is required to successfully play games on a computer platform. Clean installation Instructions . So we have just turned on the PC and it will present us with the windows logo. Next a page will load up with the windows set-up. This page allows you to choose your language, your region and your keyboard method. Fill in these boxes according to your detail and then click next and install now. The next page will require you to enter a product key. You will always get one. If you purchases it physically you will get it on the case. If you got it from the internet, you will receive an email. Or if you have a machine with windows already installed, the key will be on the side of the case. Enter your product key and then click next. Moving on, the page that loads next is the “Terms and Conditions” page. Read the text, this will tell you whether Microsoft want to collect data and store it. Once you are happy, click Agree. You will not be able to download windows unless you click accept. Click next to move on. The next page allows you to choose what type of installation you want. You can click custom which is for new PC’s that haven’t got an operating system on it, Clicking upgrade is when you want to move from windows 7 to 8. This will keep all files on your computer. For the purpose for these instructions click custom and then click next. This page is the partition page. A partition is a subsection of your hard disk drive. This is where you allocate a certain amount of your disk drive for windows 8. Windows 8 has already allocated its self part of your hard disk for system recovery and system backups but we can’t see it doesn’t affect our drive. Choose how much of your drive you want to dedicate and then click next. Now it’s going to restart your computer and boot it up for windows. Once this has happened it will take your to your personalising section. Say for example you have brought a windows 8 computer for PC world, with windows already on it, it will instantly take you to this page, ignore the rest. This page allows you’re to set colors schemes and name your PC. Once you have completed this, click next. Setting is the next page. Express settings is what developers recommend you to use, it will automatically connect you to a network, and all Microsoft services will be onto your computer. Customise will allow you choose setting which you are happy with. For this walkthrough click express. Moving on this page will allow you to sign into a Microsoft account. If you don’t have one you can create on here, but if you do fill in your email address and password. Then click next The next couple of pages will tell you about Microsoft services and will give you the option to set them up. Once you have gone through them all, it will do a final system check. Once that has happened, windows will be fully installed, ready for use